


Good Talk

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Season 11, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: Short drabble from Lucifer's POV about Michael... "Singing showtunes and... touching himself".





	

"Hey, Mikey?" Lucifer leans his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes so he couldn't see anything but the darkness of his eyelids.

"Mm."

"Are you okay? I mean, this place ain't the easiest place to get used to."

"Mm. Yeah."

"Good, good." There was a short silence, only interrupted by soft shifting from the other side of the cage. "Brother, you know we wouldn't be here if you'd just walked away from it all with me… right?"

"…Oh, yeah."

Lucifer sighs, cracking one eye open to glance at the other archangel. Every day was like this. It was like Michael didn't even know he was there.

"Nn…" Michael pants softly.

"Do you hate me, Michael? Do you still love me?"

"Yes. /yes/…"

The devil looks away, hating that this has become his life. Michael, once so strong, such an idol to him… laid low by this isolation.

"Ahh~"

Lucifer closes his eyes again. "Thanks. Good talk."

Michael didn't hear him. Or perhaps, he heard, but didn't care. Lucifer will likely never know. It hardly matters. All that matters now, is getting out. Leaving. Finding a way to escape this crowded, yet lonely prison.

Adam's the lucky one. At least he hasn't had to experience any of this.  
Michael? Michael is gone. All that's left is this… shell of his older brother.

And Lucifer? He's been trapped in this prison so long, that it almost feels like he belongs here. He's stuck here, with two people this time around. So why does he feel so alone?

Hurry, Sam…

Satan needs to be saved.


End file.
